fc_memelordsfandomcom-20200213-history
FinchClan
• Information • • Regulations • · Respect · : Respect is a crucial rule in FinchClan. Disrespect in the group will immediately lead to punishment. The Leaders and Deputies must always be obeyed, for they symbolize our group. · Double-Grouping · : Double-grouping is a serious issue to us. Being in 2+ groups while being in FC will result in immediate exile if no reasonable explanation is provided. The other pack/clan/group will be notified of your actions as well. · Seriousness · : A requirement during roleplay is being serious. If you are unable to adapt to this rule, you will be asked to step out of the den/territory we are roleplaying in. Continuous behavior of this will result in punishment. · Leaving Finchclan · : FC is not a hotel, you may not check in and out as you please. Once you have left, you will only be welcome back once. We can understand if you are having problems within the group, but leaving for no particular reason isn't acceptable. · Activity · : Try to be active in FC. We understand if you are unable to be active for particular reasons, but 2 weeks without activity will result in exile. If you have left on vacation or anything related to that, tell one of the high ranks and we will preserve your rank. · Assorted Rules For Apprentices · • Apprentices must have had atleast 20+ training sessions before they are a full-fledged warrior. • Apprentices may not have mates, crushes are acceptable • Apprentices are expected to respect their mentor, and higher ranks · Assorted Rules For Kits · • Kits may not go on hunting/border patrols • Kits may not leave camp • Kits may not participate in battles/spars · Assorted Rules For Relegated · • Relegated may not spar • Relegated are expected to obey all orders of ranks above apprentices • Relegated do not have the privilege to participate in gatherings or activities · High Ranks · If you have a High Rank, such as Deputy, and you decide to step down you are not allowed to regain your position unless a Leader chooses you again. This rule has been put here because it is unfair for other members. . • Consequences • · Minor · · Ordered To Clean Out Dens · Confined To Camp · Restricted From Participating In Spars, Gatherings, & Activites · Ignored During Roleplay · Clawed/Cuffed · Tail tip bitten · Major · · Demoted · Exiled · Attacked/Mauled · Death • Rankings • • Cats Of The Clan • · Leaders x2 · · Deputy x2 · · Medicine Cat x1 · · Medicine Cat Apprentice x1 · · Senior Warriors x5 · · Warriors x∞ · · Apprentices x12/10 · · Queens x6 · · Permanent Queens x3 · · Kits x10 · ·Elders x∞ · · Visitors x∞ · · Relegated x∞ · • Coalitions & Rivalries • FinchClan's Three Clan System · Coalitions · • Sign-Ups • · Joining Form · {Please Note That We Are Currently Not Accepting Apprentices. For visitors, provide Group.} · Name · · Username · · Gender · · Mate · · Moons (Kittens) · · Desired Rank · · Roleplay Example · · Loyalty Promise · · Alliance Form · {Please Note That We Do Not Accept Alliance Requests With Under 20 Members} · Group Name · · Leader's Username · · Deputy's Username · · Server Owned · · Member Count · • Polls • Do you like our page? Yes! No. • Gallery • Screenshot 2017-01-01 at 7.28.26 PM - Edited.png|Cinderpool, Featherstep, & Quailstar Screenshot 2017-01-03 at 2.01.02 PM - Edited.png|Quailstar & Tealstar Talking 'Bout Lion Flab gatherimg.png|The gathering with The Pack Of Shadowed Paws jkkjnk.PNG|eXoTiC CeReMoNiEs aRe BeSt cErEmOnIeS Berryback.PNG|Berrystripe couldn't itch his back lmao 2017-11-2--11-47-45.jpeg|GravityFallsClan -polo-.png|Talkin Imageghjjjhnjmnh.jpg|Battle Line Imagehghjghhhjgh.jpg|Another Battle Line Imagegjkhgjnh.jpg|Funny Face! Imagefhjghhgg.jpg|3rd Battle Line Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 4.53.25 PM.png|Twin Cotton Lonerszz.png|Ever so lonely C: Untitledug.png|Gladiolousstar, Stormstar, and Haydenheart chilling with plushies asdfghjkefhghjregbwiteguhw4ghut.PNG|rad kit rp! pfft.PNG|Flirting ;) Screen Shot 2017-04-14 at 5.12.57 PM.png|Holly getting Savage and scaring Storm i cant rn :').png|Le FiTe fOr rObIn Grossly.PNG|Glad does not like the new tag color FamilyPhoto.PNG|Family Photo with Aquapool, Gladiolusstar, and their demented kit Turquoisekit Thetoponescaresme.jpg|Glad subtly messed with a random photo wdertyhtrewedfr.PNG|I'm lovin' it lmao Finchclaaaaaaaaaan.png|Battle Line Phantomhead :).png|Frostpool's real face revealed & Illuminati Confirmed? MistclanXFinchclan=edgyandunorganziedgatherings:,).png|Being flooded by noobs! Finallywent well :).png|The gathering finally went well! pickuplines.PNG|Pick up lines • Page Editors • 4/4 Leaders and deputies automatically have the right to edit the page. Lunagaze - 3xECHOx3 '- Warrior Koisplash -' Gathering Twilight - Warrior Heronkit -''' CatsRuleMyLife' - Kit Frostpool -' Øurayz' - Warrior This page was founded on December 31st, 2016 by our lovely '''Risingstorm.' Category:Clan